Just A Little Help
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Sakura is devastated. Her father has just died, and she is to be sent to China to live with a brother she didn't even know she had. How will she be able to cope? *S+S*


Author's Notes:  
  
Hello!!  This is a new addition to my list of fanfiction of ff.net, and my first on mediaminer.org, of which I have just recently found out about.  I'd like to say that this a new idea I've just got over the weekend, after watching Harry Potter about 500 times….. so I thought hey?  Why not take a select few ideas from that?  So that's exactly what I did, and here's the result.  The prologue, anyway.  I'd like to thank anyone who reviews, and I strongly hope that you like this ficcy!!  Thanks!!

~Nadeshiko/Violet Emeralds~

BTW…..  
  


"speech"  
_'thought'_

~*~ scene change/dream sequence (I'll state which)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.. I'd be making new episodes!!  I also don't own Harry Potter, but I might as well considering how many times I've seen the movie…. *grumbles*

On to the story!

*~Just A Little Help~*

*~Prologue~*

"An Endless Battle"

A young girl sat at her desk in her girlish pink room.  The walls were bright and cheery, and the sun that shone in made it just that much brighter.  Although, the aura of everything around her totally contradicted what she felt inside.  If you looked closely, little things about her gave away how she felt.  The way her long, auburn hair seemed as if it hadn't been brushed in days, the way she slouched over in her chair, the way her deep emerald eyes lost the shine they once possessed.  

A lone tear trickled down the girl's rosy cheek, falling onto something placed in front of her on the desk.  It was a pink book with the word 'Sakura' inscribed on it in old fashioned letters.  Her eyes shifted from staring straight ahead to resting her gaze upon the book, remembering all she had to go through to get what they held.  She choked back a sob on the memories.  All of the trials that she had to face alone, with no one to help her.  And what did it leave her with now?  Nothing.  They couldn't even help her with her problem now.  In a fit of frustration, she took the ancient book in her hands and tossed it.  It hit off of the wall and landed on the hard tile of the floor, making its contents spill out in disarray.

She folded her arms and put them on her desk, dropping her head down on it.  The tears came faster and faster, and sobs were now thoroughly racking her body.  One thing that the poor, crying girl refused to notice were her Cards, the contents of the Sakura Book, begin to glow and float around her.  Their magic reached out to their distressed mistress, but she refused their hospitality.  "Go away," she sobbed into her arms.  "I don't want your help."  Slowly, the Cards floated back down to the book and it closed up, locking itself.  "I don't want anyone's help.," were the last coherent words she murmured before falling into a restless sleep.

_~* Dream Sequence *~_

_Sakura was walking downt he street from her elementary school, alone.  She held her deep blue binder close to herself and kept walking. It was a nice, calm day in the end of June, and she just came back from a summer school class for math, her worst subject.  She dragged her feet up the steps of her house and instinctively reached into her pocket for her key.  She carefully twisted it into the lock, and when it didn't click, she noticed that it wasn't locked.  Curious, Sakura pushed open the door, peering inside._

_She gasped at the sight in front of her.  There, sitting at her kitchen table, were two men dressed in deep navy blue uniforms.  She stepped cautiously towards them, eyeing them suspiciously.  _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked them, sending them a questioning glance.  Keeping her emerald eyes locked on the men, she placed her binder on the counter, patiently awaiting their answer.  "Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" one asked, gesturing towards her.  "Yes.." she confirmed slowly._

_The other man stood up and the both of them approached her.  "We have some bad news for you."  Sakura stood still and clutched the counter.  Bad new?  What bad news?  "I-I'm sorry," the first stuttered, "but I'm afraid your father has passed away.  There was an accident at the dig, and-"  
  
"NO!" she screamed, interrupting them.  "I don't want to hear it!"  She covered her face with her hands and began sobbing._

_"You have family in Hong Kong, a brother that you didn't know about.  We'll send you there in a couple of days, alright?" the second man coaxed, rubbing her shoulders.  "It's gonna be alright."_

_~* End Dream Sequence *~_

Sakura woke up, laying with her head placed uncomfortably on her desk.  A few lines of dried tears were visible on her cheeks.  She quivered, remembering her dream, a flashback of the previous day.  '_'No, it's not going to be alright,' _she thought dejectedly.  _'My dad just died and I'm being shipped overseas like some damn piece of cargo to Hong Kong where I have to live with a brother I never even knew I had.  The few good  friends I have here in Japan I'm going to loose contact with, and what's worse, I'm to start out in a whole new high school where I don't know anybody.  Oh yeah, everything's just peachy.'_

She looked over at the piece of paper on her desk and sighed, deciding to add yet another joyous thought to her 'optimistic' list.  _'Oh yah, I forgot to mention, this school is for people who possess magic.  Even better.'_  The dry sarcasm in her thoughts was cold and not funny at all.  "Dad…" she whispered.  "I wish you were here with me now."  
  
~*~

Sakura waited in the growing line, preparing to place her luggage on the conveyor belt to get scanned.  She held the rosy pink suitcase in her hands, letting it rest slightly on the ground.  When the line shuffled forward, she lifted it up and moved with the crowd.

Soon, she was at the front of the line and was preparing to board the plane.  Slowly turning her head back to face the people in the airport, a lonely thought crossed her mind.  _'Goodbye, Japan.'  _She turned back and stepped up onto the plane, preparing for a long ride, and a new start in a different country.  She only hoped things would be better in China than here.   


End file.
